The Hitchhiker's Guide to Friends
by Doglover645
Summary: "The friends we meet on the path of life make the trip worth while." -Author Unknown. Azure meets Elphaba at Shiz, and they become friends. Will their friendship survive? T to be safe. Previously titled "The New Girl"
1. Azure

**Heyo! This is my first Wicked fic. I'm so excited to show it to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: One day last year was amazing. I bought Wicked! But then I woke up to discover it was all a dream, so I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Listen up class!" Doctor Dillamond addressed his students, "today we have a new student. Her name is Azure. She's a transfer student from Quox." He pointed to an empty desk next to Elphaba, where Azure went and sat down. At the end of class, everyone was let out for lunch. Elphaba went and sat under a tree, with an apple and a book. She heard snickering and looked up, only to see some of the popular boys laughing at her.

She was alone…like always. Everyone was scared of her. Then the completely unexpected happened. The new girl from History, Azure, walked over and sat next to Elphaba.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi me?" It was all so confusing. No one ever talked to her like a normal person. Azure nodded.

"I'm Azure. I saw how they all treated you. Don't worry, I'm not like that. I want to be your friend. You seem nice, and I'm not deterred by the green skin." She smiled, a real, genuine smile.

_This is amazing! _Elphaba thought. _She's actually treating me like a PERSON! Not like some green freak. _

The two girls engaged in a conversation about History, Science, and then they talked about their families.

"Yeah, and then, my brother actually _ate _the frog leg!" Azure told Elphaba, before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Darn, I must have forgotten it. I'll be right back, I forgot my notebook for my next class." Azure told Elphaba before she stood up and jogged back to the dorm building, then she disappeared inside. Elphaba picked up her book and went back to reading.

Then the mean boys returned. They took Elphaba's book right out of her hands and tossed it into the Suicide Canal.

"Hey! What was that for?" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh calm down Artichoke." One of them retorted.

They continued to tease her and take her stuff. Elphaba tried to get it back, but she couldn't. She tried to grab her Science book before it was flung down the hill, but she couldn't. She got really upset really quickly.

"HEY!" A voice called. Azure's voice.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The girl's voice was full of anger.

"Or what? Why do you even care?" One of the boys asked.

"Because she's my friend. So what if she's green?" Azure went on, not knowing what was going on behind her. All of the sudden, she felt a something hard on the back of her head, and she crumpled to the ground, and laid perfectly still in the grass.

"Serves her right." The leader Zeke said right after he emerged from his group.

Elphaba lost it. Green sparks shot from her finger tips, which solidified into a wall of green. It hit the boys and they were flung backwards. They stood up and yelled "We'll get you later!"

Elphaba turned her gaze back to Azure, who laid unmoving on the ground. She ran over to her friend and gently lifted Azure's head into her lap.

"No… what have I done?" Elphaba whispered to herself.

* * *

**Yep! Left you with a cliffie on the first chapter! I'm evil. MWHAHAHAHA!**


	2. The Rant in the Cafeteria

**I'm back! Apparently it is tradition in the Wicked fandom to respond to reviews, so here they are!**

**Tempsqa: They are mean. And Azure is awesome! You'll see more of her awesomeness in this chapter.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Here's your update, and your chinchillas are no match for my badgers!**

**Foxy the Sly: Thanks!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I did. Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, Alli Mauzey and Lindsay Mendez would've never left. Enough said.**

* * *

Elphaba stared at Azure's face, praying for her friend to wake up.

"Come on Azure. Open those beautiful blue eyes." No answer, not even the slightest of movement.

Elphaba grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. She let out a breath of relief when she found one. It wasn't much, but it was there.

The green girl grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. Azure let out a soft moan.

"Azure?"

Her eyes opened.

"E-Elphaba? Is that you?"

"Yes Azure, it's me." Elphaba gave Azure a hug. She was thrilled that her friend was okay.

Elphaba helped Azure to her feet. The raven-haired girl bent over to grab her belongings.

Azure was a little dizzy from being whacked in the head with a textbook, but was fine otherwise.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elphaba."

"Bye Azure. And…thanks."

Azure smiled.

And with that, the two girls departed for their next classes.

* * *

The next day, the two girls decided to eat in the cafeteria. They sat together, at their own table. Elphaba was engrossed in a book, and Azure was lost in her thoughts. She snapped back to the real world when she heard the whispering.

"…_total losers…"_

"_...freaky green girl and her friend…"_

"…_they are so strange…"_

Azure angrily picked at a carrot with her fork. She couldn't stand it. Elphaba looked up from her book, and saw her friend. Blue eyes were flaring and she was muttering to herself. Elphaba was taken back at what Azure did next.

Fists slammed on the table and Azure jumped up on its surface.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Azure yelled. Silence fell on the cafeteria.

"I've been listening to what you've been saying about us. What is wrong with you people? I mean sure, it's a little unusual for someone to have green skin, but that doesn't make them a freak! They still have feelings. Everyone has a flaw, even you!" Azure pointed at a perky blonde girl. "And you!" She pointed at the Prince who was always dancing through life. "Just because they are different than everybody else, doesn't make them bad. And Elphaba is my friend." She grabbed Elphaba's wrist and pulled her up on the table. "She's smart, kind, and brave." Elphaba smiled at her and they hugged.

After her spiel, Azure looked satisfied. But that satisfaction was short lived. The other students started to boo and hiss. But that wasn't it. They threw spitballs and food at them. Azure didn't back down. Neither did Elphaba. The two girls accepted what was coming. They were pelted with pizza pieces, spitballs, salad greens, and fish. Even after, they didn't stand down. What had just happened confirmed something. Something very important.

This was going to be a rough year for the two. But as long as they had each other's backs, it would be a little easier.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. Don't do it just for me, but for Azure and Elphaba. And to get back at that jerk Zeke from the last chapter.**


	3. A Stupid, Catostrophic Thursday

**Hiya! I have returned with an update. Sorry it's been a while, I had another story, then it died (got deleted), aaaaaannnnnnnddddd…yeah. So, I decided to update this in all of my boredom.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Or so you think…and so can my badgers, and my penguins. So HA!**

**Foxy the Sly: Yup. **

**Tempsqa: Yeah…they kinda are.**

**Chanty420: Thanks!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yeah they were! I've UPDAAAAATTTTED!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, one day Gregory Maguire showed up at my door and was like "Here you own Wicked and this green Chevy Camaro." Too bad it only happened in my imagination.**

* * *

Weeks passed since Azure gave "the speech" in the cafeteria. Nothing had changed though. People were still mean, but Azure and Elphaba were still friends. But one day came, and _it _happened.

On one stupid, catastrophic Thursday, _it _happened. Elphaba was wandering campus, alone. She hadn't seen Azure in three days. Suddenly, it started raining. Then pouring. She ran into the café at the edge of campus.

_Big surprise. _She thought. Everyone had stop talking and eating when she came in. A brown-haired blur flew past and into the restroom.

_That looked an awful lot like…Azure. _Elphaba followed her. She pushed the door open, to find Azure leaning over the sink. Azure noticed the raven haired girl, and straightened her body. She shoved something behind her back and backed up to the wall.

"Azure! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around her blue-eyed friend.

"I've been, uh, sick. Yeah sick." She faked a cough. "I gotta go." She ran out of the room, but something dropped.

"Azure! You dropped your…what is this?" She held a simple black-and-white composition notebook with Azure's name on it.

"Huh. I didn't know her last name was Maddox." Elphaba said to herself.

She flipped the pages open. Each used page was _filled _with Azure's writing. The last page with writing in it was dated…three days ago. When Azure disappeared. Elphaba went back out into the café and slid into a booth. She began to read.

_She's strange. I can't believe I ever befriended her. One of the worst mistakes I ever made. _

Elphaba's eyes widened. Her friend, her _only _friend. She thought that becoming friends was one of the worst mistakes she ever made. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she ran out into the rain, which had lightened up a little.

* * *

Azure frantically ran back to the café. She lost one of her most prized possessions. She ran through the door and right to the counter.

"Have you seen a black-and-white marble composition book? Says 'Azure Maddox' on it?" Azure asked the barista.

"I think the green girl ran out with it." The blonde-haired barista replied. Azure's eyes widened in fear. _Elphaba _had it.

_She has my journal. I have to find her before she reads it._

Azure sprinted out of the café and back to the dorms. She burst into her room and promptly tripped on something. Upon further investigation, she found it was her journal. A yellow post-it note was stuck to the top with three words and a name printed on it.

_The feeling's mutual. –Elphaba_

"She read it." Azure said sadly to herself. She knew Elphaba wouldn't understand.

* * *

**Hehe…cookie? *holds out plate of cookies* Reviews are always fun. Even if they're murderous. Plus does anyone understand the reference in this? It's the "stupid, catastrophic Thursday" thing. What is it from? Hint: it's a VERY popular book. **


	4. A New Friend and an Ex-Friend

**Like the title change? I think it's good if I do say so myself. Let me know in a review. None of you got the reference, which was **_**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_**.**

**Chanty420: Or was it? And in this chapter they'll become friends.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: She's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E! And you do that, I will HURT YOU! (Virtually of course.)**

**Elphaba's Girl: Aw thanks! Or did she?**

**Broadwaygirl21: You don't want to kill me, or you won't know what will happen next! Nope and nope. (Your questions)**

**Iamgoku: She does have explaining to do. Lots and lots.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you!**

**Tempsqa: You'll find out. Soon.**

**Now, on with da chapter!**

* * *

Elphaba ran back into her dorm, tears dancing in the corners of her eyes. She ran in and slammed the door. Galinda looked up from her magazine to see her roommate looking like she wanted to cry. You see, they had stopped hating each other, and became neutral. They weren't friends, but they didn't loathe each other anymore.

"Elphaba, are you okay?"

"…yes. I'm f-fine." She sniffed.

Galinda closed her magazine and patted the bed next to her, gesturing for Elphaba to sit down. She did so, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Galinda said with interest.

Elphaba told her the whole story, starting with the day she had met Azure. She also mentioned the journal she found. Galinda sat silent for a while before responding.

"Well, maybe you need a new friend."

"Kinda hard to find friends when you look like…this." Elphaba gestured to her green skin.

Galinda smiled. "Maybe…I could be your friend."

Elphaba blinked. "…I'm sorry what?"

"I could be your friend. I don't think I really gave you a fair chance when we first met."

"R-really?"

"Really." Galinda said before gently wrapping her arms around her new friend.

They struck up a conversation, but a few minutes later there was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Galinda called and the door burst open.

A distraught looking Azure flew in. Elphaba immediately tensed at the sight of her ex-friend.

"What are you doing here Azure?" she asked in a low voice.

"Elphaba," she held up her hands defensively, "I know you're upset, but if you let me explain-" she was interrupted by Elphaba.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I can't BELIEVE you! If it was such a mistake to be my friend, then why don't you go find some others, like I did?" She pointed to Galinda, who waved, then scowled at the blue-eyed girl.

"Y-you replaced me?"

"Yes. Now I think you need to do the same."

"Please just let me explain-"

"NO! I. TOLD. YOU. TO. LEAVE!" Green magic floated around Elphaba's fingers, and solidified into a wall, which hit Azure square in the chest throwing her backwards. She flew out into the hallway and hit the wall of the corridor with a sickening _thump._ The door slammed in front of her.

She picked herself up and went back to her own room. She grabbed the journal and scribbled in the latest entry.

_It's not easy being me. Not only do I currently have no friends, but I can't make any. No one likes me. I'm just the poor hitchhiker. The only way I could actually get here is because of the fact that one of my books sold for JUST enough money to afford the tuition. I actually had to hitchhike to get here though. I can't believe what I wrote did what it did. It wasn't even about her. It was in the front half of my journal. Which is my CREATIVE WRITING journal. _

Azure angrily threw the journal at the wall and flopped onto her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with myself?" She turned over and fell asleep.


	5. Surprises, Surprises

**Another fast update! It's fun.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Eh, you were half right. And don't send the catfishes (you're welcome)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Will they make up? And thank you. (Answer my PMs, it's making me sad.)**

**Chanty420: She dropped the notebook, not the worst thing to happen. And yes, life would be dull without Galinda.**

**Tempsqa: Azure is feeling…sad. But yes, #Gelphiefriendship**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

…**I got nothing to say, so on with the chapter. Little longer than usual.**

* * *

The next day, Azure sat on a bench near Suicide Canal. She was scribbling furiously in her journal. The blue-eyed girl tensed when she felt a presence. She turned, hoping to see Elphaba, but it wasn't her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the person.

He smirked, then laughed and sat down next to her. "I heard that you and the Artichoke had a bit of a falling out."

"That might be true, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Azure replied.

"I'm here to say hello."

Azure looked shocked. "Wait…what? I thought you hated me!"

"I did, and I also hate Elphaba. Together, we could make her miserable."

"I would never. She's more human then you'll ever be." She snarled.

"Maybe, but if she's that good, why won't she let you explain anything?" He asked, smirking.

The blue-eyed girl thought about this. "No. She's still my friend."

"The same friend who replaced you? And won't forgive you?" He said, standing up.

She also stood. "What would I have to do?"

"Just help us. You're smart, and I've seen you build those contraptions in STEM class. Plus, you have that…other talent. Together, we can make that Green Bean miserable."

"I guess that's true."

"Of course it is. Are you in?"

"I'm in Zeke. I'm in."

* * *

That night, Azure began to plan. That was one of her best skills. She paced around the room, trying to think of a great prank to pull on Elphaba. There was small part of her that felt bad about this.

_Don't feel bad! _She thought to herself. _If she was a REAL friend, she would've let you explain, and wouldn't have thrown you into a wall. Or REPLACED YOU!_

That's what did it. That made her snap. Her parents had replaced her. She still remembered that day, where they just left her at the orphanage, and left with a different kid. Now her _only _friend replaced her.

"Oh I'll show her." She snarled darkly and began to scribble a plan in her notebook. During breakfast the next morning, she showed it to Zeke and the crew, and they understood. They might have been mean, but they were smart too. The plan was set, and they were ready. Now they just had to wait for lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, Elphaba and Galinda walked out of History class together. They were chatting and laughing like they'd been friends forever. The two girls walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their own table with their food. After Elphaba finished eating, she got up to throw out her trash, when she suddenly fell flat on her face. She turned over and saw that her boots were laced to the leg of the table. She untied her boots and Galinda helped her up. They looked around and saw Zeke and his group laughing their heads off. Elphaba stormed over to them.

"What gives?"

"Hey Greenie, it wasn't us!" Zeke said between laughter.

"Who could it have been?" Elphaba demanded.

Zeke pointed to someone in a Shiz sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, a dark skirt, and brown boots. As soon as Elphaba saw them, they bolted out of the cafeteria. Elphaba followed them into the field on the side of the school. Elphaba shot a magic blast at the person, which burned a hole in the back of the sweatshirt and made them fall over. Galinda and Zeke had caught up to them but stayed away from Elphaba and the other person.

"Let's see who's behind the hood." Elphaba muttered just loud enough to be heard.

She pulled off the hood. Galinda covered her mouth with her hand, and Zeke just smirked. Elphaba scrambled away from the person sitting in front of her.

"Azure?!" Elphaba shouted

Azure smirked, "In the flesh."

"Why?" Elphaba whispered, near tears.

"I'll tell you why! If you were _really _a friend, you would've let me explain, wouldn't have thrown me out, or REPLACED ME!" Her voice rose on the last two words.

"Azure I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Déjà vu." Galinda whispered to no one.

Elphaba stood up. "I can't believe you. But…how? Neither of us saw you at lunch!"

"You're not the only one with magic you know." Azure flicked fingers and dark blue sparks flew around her fingers.

Elphaba was speechless. She stared in awe as Azure showed her magic.

"But th-that's impossible." The emerald girl tried to reason.

"What? That I have magic?" She chuckled. "This is why I was orphaned. Because of this talent. I learned how to use it. You can't control it, that's your flaw. And my guess is that you'll never be able to." Azure laughed.

Elphaba looked in horror at her once-friend. Then she turned and fled, followed closely by Galinda.

Azure's laugh was the last thing they heard before they ran into the building.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Reviews are loved! Even if they're murderous.**


	6. The Pasta Dinner Dilemma

**Hullo! Do you want to know what I've noticed? 556 views (probably 36 from me lol) and only 28 reviews. REVIEW! THE REVIEW BOX LOVES YOU! LOVE IT BACK!**

**Chanty420: Yup.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Don't send da catfishes! **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Maybe they will, maybe they won't.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Yes, yes it did. But no magic battles…yet**

**Tempsqa: You're completely right.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't kill her. You don't want to.**

**iamgoku: Yes, she has. Galinda's not helpful, maybe they will, maybe they won't, and yes he does.**

Weeks passed. The pranks continued. Some were just little, simple jokes. Others were on a bigger scale, such as all of Elphaba's navy-blue dresses and skirts being replaced with tight, sparkly, hot pink dresses (much to Galinda's delight.)

But, that week, Dr. Dillamond's class had to give presentations on a chosen topic. On Friday, Azure gave her presentation. Elphaba and Glinda got a good look at her for the first time in weeks. Her hair had grown out. The dirty-blonde locks had gotten shaggier, giving her a distressed look. But the most striking difference was her eyes. They used to be a bright shimmering cerulean, but now they were a dull, darker blue. They listened to her voice. It sounded hoarse, almost as if she was losing it. After her presentation they slipped notes to each other.

_What's up with her? –G_

_I'm not sure. –E_

_Think she's guilty? –G_

_No. That's not it. –E_

_Should we ask her? –G_

_Yeah. We'll ask her tonight. Let's invite her for dinner. –E_

_Okie dokie! –G_

_Lurline, you are perky. –E_

Galinda just smiled.

* * *

That night, they invited Azure over to have dinner. She seemed confused at first, but then agreed. She was really quiet during dinner, even though they hadn't spoken to each other in weeks.

_That's not like her. _Elphaba thought. _Usually she's more talkative. Time to ask the question._

"Azure, are you alright?"

She looked up from her pasta, "Yeah, I'm fine," was her response.

"Are you sure? You look a little different."

"Yes. I'm fine." She snapped. "Sorry, excuse me." Azure stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Elphaba looked over at Galinda.

"That was a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was. I don't think she's okay."

"No derr Sherlock." Elphaba retorted, which caused Galinda to pout. "Sorry." She said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Where is she? She's been in there for like…10 minutes!" Galinda said

Elphaba looked around, "You're right, she has been." They stood up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Azure? You okay?" Elphaba asked, and the silent response was deafening.

She turned the knob and opened the door, only to see an unconscious Azure on the floor.

"AZURE!" Elphaba yelled, kneeling next to her frenemy.

"Galinda, grab her ankles!" The two girls lugged her out of the bedroom and onto Galinda's puffy, pink bed.

"Azure? Azurrrreeeee?" Elphaba and Galinda asked in sync, while shaking the unconscious girl.

"Oh forget this." Elphaba muttered, before chanting a spell under her breath.

Azure's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her eyes darted around the room. She looked at Galinda first.

"Oh hey." She smiled and waved.

"Hey Azure. How are you feeling?" Galinda asked, and Azure raised her eyebrows at this.

"What is it Azure?" Elphaba asked, taking a step closer to the bed and putting a hand on Azure's arm. She yelped and pulled away.

"You're green!" Azure yelled.

"Um…yeah…" Elphaba answered. "I thought you already knew that."

"Azure, are you feeling okay?" Galinda asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" The blue-eyed girl whispered in response.

Galinda's and Elphaba's eyes widened as they exchanged glances.

"Azure, we're your friends."

"Why would I be friends with you?" She snapped back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Galinda and Elphaba whispered.

"I MEAN, I don't know you! You're green!" She yelled, pointing at Elphaba.

"Hey hurt-wait…you don't know us?" Elphaba asked

"No. I don't. And this is starting to creep me out that you know all this about me, so I'm gonna leave." Azure said, standing up. But Galinda pushed her back on the bed.

"No. You're not leaving." Galinda told her.

"You can't keep me here." Azure responded. She faked going left and Elphaba and Galinda tried to grab her, but then she dove right and rolled onto the floor. She stood up in front of the door.

"Yeah…um…this was nice…but I'm leaving now." She smirked and darted out the door.

At first Elphaba, looked confused, but then her eyes widened in realization and she facepalmed.

"Of course! How could I not have seen it sooner?"

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered

"It was so simple!"

"Elphie?" Galinda asked a little louder.

"Man I am so stupid sometimes!"

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted

"Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured out what happened to Azure. It was the pranks. All the magic she used, strong spells, every day, for like three weeks. It's what made her look so bad. It wiped out all of her energy. She passed out, and something must've given her amnesia." Elphaba explained.

Galinda took this all in. "So, Azure has no idea who anyone is?"

"Exactly."

"And she's out on campus? Not knowing anyone? Or anything except what she knows about herself?"

"Yup."

"We gotta go find her before any-" Galinda was cut short by a scream.

* * *

**Um...yeah...that's not good. REVIEW! PLEASE! VIRTUAL *INSERT ANY DESSERT YOU WANT* FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! Favorite lines? **


End file.
